


Visitors to Narnia

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Narnia/Camelot crossover series [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur, accompanied by his friend, Merlin the sorcerer, travels to visit his friends, the monarchs of Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin heard them again. Voices, murmuring lowly and occasionally a few of them exclaiming "hei, hei" but it was so soft that he could've mistaken the sound other than the smattering of conversations within the Camelot delegation.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Arthur asked, reigning his horse beside Merlin's own, "We're nearly there. Tired already? You know, maybe I should re- elect you as my manservant as well as court sorcerer. God knows why, but you handled being both well before compared to now just stirring your couldron all day."

Merlin gave the king an affronted look. It has been fifteen years since the dark-haired man has been appointed court sorcerer after a dramatic and emotional reveal (and a lot of yelling between the two after) and although he knew Arthur was just mocking him as per course of their odd camaraderie between king and commoner, Merlin couldn't help but feel slighted. "I don't stir my couldron all day. I read too. And gather ingredients. And cutting them..."

"The cook also does those things and she can heft you over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes." 

"Right. And she probably couldn't carry you, with you gaining all that-" the sorcerer suddenly stopped when he heard them again - voices tittering excitedly somewhere in their vicinity. Merlin turned around trying to catch where they came from but all he could see were two squirrels and three birds sitting or perched on the branches of the trees they were passing by and two dogs sitting at the side of the road, staring at them in a curious manner. 

"Hullo! Where are we off to then?" Merlin stopped his horse to stare at the dogs who stared back at him, their tails thumping vigorously on the ground, waiting for an answer. 

"Arthur!" cutting off Arthur's frustrated complaint with a hiss. "I-I think we're already in Narnia, sire."  
  
  


After a fervent discussion between Arthur, Merlin and the handful of knights, the king finally relented to allow Merlin to ask the dogs to bring word to the King of Narnia that the Camelot delegation are on their way to the castle. It has been a month ago that the High King of Narnia, King Peter, invited Arthur to visit their kingdom whenever the Camelot king queen are able. Of course, Merlin was invited too, but because Guinevere was afflicted with a bout of sickness that required her to stay and rest and be routinely treated with medicine by the court physician, it was only Arthur and Merlin that went. Arthur wanted to stay behind, but Guinevere insisted that he go to strengthen the bonds between Albion and her neighbours especially those who are friends, saying that her health can be managed by her own and by the court physician and since Camelot is now at peace that he should take an opportunity in this respite to go for a short sabbatical. She was to rule in his stead while he was gone with the assistance of the honourable regent, Sir Medraut, and after a multitude or protective and defensive wards Merlin made in and around the area of the castle, Arthur finally relented and took his leave with Merlin and a dozen of his men for a long trip to Narnia, after having sent a messenger to Peter of their impending visit. 

The day before the start of the journey, Merlin went up to Arthur in the king's study chambers and told him, "I think I should tell you this... Narnia is sort of... magic." 

Arthur blinked. 

"Well, not the Kings and Queens. At least, that's what the High King told me... just some other people and they are more rare compared to how many you can find it Camelot." 

"I see," Arthur replied, putting his quill down slowly, "So it has less magic than Camelot." 

"Umm... Narnia is sort of ... created by a lion..." 

"A... lion..." 

Merlin nodded. "Uh-huh. And there are talking animals!" 

"Right," Arthur said, pushing himself away from his desk to lean against the chair and looking at Merlin with a look that normally doesn't bode well for the sorceror, "Anything else?" 

"Umm... there might be giants?"  
  
  


Of course before they left Camelot, Arthur has given himself time and effort to wrap his head around the idea that Narnia was totally unlike Camelot but telling himself that and seeing it in reality was totally different that it has started to give him a headache. Then again it might be because two new dogs has joined their entourage, flitting to and fro beside the horses while chatting with anyone who would listen while a squirrel and two sparrows made themselves comfortable on either of Merlin's shoulder, asking about Camelot and telling a bit on what has happened in Narnia lately. The dogs nattered on like eager children whereas the little critter and birds traveling on Merlin gossiped like women on market day. It was very noisy and disconcerting. 

Suddenly he heard hoofs galloping in the distance before he saw two riders coming towards them. Chatty dogs aside, the king knew his knights were already on alert and his own hand was already poised to grab his sword at a moment's notice. Arthur squinted. From afar, one of the riders looked normal enough, riding a white steed while the other was taller, probably riding a tall horse because the man looked a half foot taller than Arthur's tallest knight sitting on a horse. Either that, or the man was most certainly the tallest person he has ever met. Maybe he was one of the giants Merlin was talking about? But his friend insisted that giants can only be found North outside the borders Narnia and if a few foolish ones thought to cross over, they would be held back by the border army. Other than that, an official from Narnia would only meet them when tribute was due to be paid by the giants to the Kingdom of Narnia. As they came closer, Arthur could see that the first rider was wearing colours of muted green while the tall one seemed clothed in the same colour as his horse that the king was hard pressed in making out the horse's head. 

"Hail! King of Camelot!" the shorter one called out, raising his hand in a gesture of greeting. 

"Hail-" Arthur slowed down his horse, his following words stuck to the throat. The other rider wasn't human! It has long burnished golden locks and flowing beard that reaches close to its navel, the top half of its body bare without clothing and the only adornment on it was a sword on its back held by a strap crossing it's broad chest. There was glint of light reflected from the sun coming from the strap and when they came nearer, Arthur could see that it came from a golden disk with an emblem of a lion's head, similar to the one Arthur has remembered seeing on Peter's and Edmund's own sword belt. Just above the navel of the beast was the same coloured hair as its beard, continuing its way to cover the horse feet that stomped smartly to a halt in front of the still shocked Camelot King. He could hear a few of his men on the verge of fully unsheathing their swords before he motioned at them to stay their hand. His instinct was not in vain for the dogs began scrambling forward to welcome the newcomers, trying to get their attention by yipping, "Drinian! Glenstorm! Visitors from Camelot are here!" 

The beast's feet shuffled, trying not to stomp on the excitable dogs flitting between them while the other person sighed. "Yes, we know. Your brothers has told us at Cair Paravel. Please, dogs, calm yourselves. Thank you for your assistance in keeping our guests company but you should be on your way home." 

The dogs whined but only after a few mores assurance and a much sterner talking to from the beast, the dogs finally left with no less enthusiasm than when they first met Arthur and his group. Arthur supposes they're on their way to boast to their woodland friends of meeting foreign guests and helping them to find the King. The sparrows and squirrel traveling on Merlin also took their leave and with a last chatter and twitter, they disappeared amidst the trees nearby. 

Arthur turned back to the two newcomers and he only felt himself becoming less nervous at meeting the beast after seeing the man shake a companionable look of exasperation with it. 

"I hope the dogs have not been too much of a nuisance. They are good and intelligent creatures when it comes to a fight but during times of peace they get distracted easily and their enthusiasm is trying at best," the other, more human-looking one, said ruefully, before bending his head and clasping his hand to his chest in a show of greeting, 

"Welcome to Narnia, King Arthur of Camelot, Land of Albion. The High King, his royal brothers and sisters await your arrival at Cair Paravel. My name is General Drinian, Captain of the Dawn Treader and this is General Glenstorm, Marshall of the List." 

The beast bowed as well, before saying, "Napu, the Lord of Unity and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, have come together in the high heavens and passed. Alambil stays for a while more. Your Majesty and the great magician Emrys have come at a time of joy, friendship and unity." 

At Arthur's and Merlin's confused look, Drinian explained, "General Glenstorm is an excellent stargazer. He reads the stars and turns them into foresight that has oft helped us." 

"It is the King's wisdom that has lead us to peace in Narnia," Glenstorm said gruffly, "Stargazing is an ability that can be passed on if one yearns to learn." 

"We can't all live to a hundred years like you centaurs," Drinian said laughingly. 

Glenstorm gave him a look of suffering patience as if he had this talk with the man before. "Effort, not time, is needed. Perhaps the Magician Emrys would like to try?" 

At the mention of his name, Merlin gave a start of surprise before he gave Glenstorm a shy smile. "Oh! I would be honoured to receive your tutelage, General." 

Pleased, the ... centaur nodded and with Drinian, the two generals led the Camelot entourage towards Cair Paravel to meet the kings and queens of Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin could not help staring at the townsfolk around him. The town they arrived in was as bustling as the town outside the castle of Camelot. Although, instead of just people, there were also centaurs, dwarves and talking animals mingling amongst the crowd. Gold coins exchanged hands for wares and some, usually the talking animals, bartered with their own belongings for something someone else has. 

The stall that Merlin veered towards looked like a small apothecary manned by a centaur and soon he was busy trading knowledge with the half-man, half animal about medicine and finding out that their treatment to most ails were mostly similar to what he has learnt from Gaius. As he was talking with his new acquaintance and perusing the bottles of powder and ointments, there came a bump at his leg and upon looking down saw a young girl huddled at his feet. The centaur leaned over the counter and when he saw the girl, opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a frantic shushing noise from the girl. 

"I'm playing hide-and-seek," she whispered, giggling. 

The centaur rolled his eyes good naturedly before turning back to his wares while Merlin continued looking down at the girl, smiling. 

"You know, it won't be a good hiding place the moment I move away," Merlin told her. 

The girl, well young woman actually, who looked like she is at an age where young people would start looking at the opposite sex rather than playing some childish game, twisted her lips in thought before grinning at Merlin playfully. "Then I'll move when you do!" 

Merlin gave her a mock look of surprise. "Oh! Clever!" 

The young woman giggled again, when she suddenly gave a gasp and quickly delved under the folds of Merlin's coat before the sorcerer realised what was happening. 

"Be still!" she hissed, "Or he'll know where I am!" Merlin immediately stopped his scrambling and stood stock still, trying to look normal as a half-man, half-goat clopped by, twisting his head from side to side, muttering to himself in anxiety, "By the Lion's mane! Why did I let her talk me into playing this wretched game?" 

As soon as the creature was out of earshot, Merlin said to the girl hiding behind him, "Your friend looks really worried. Shouldn't you-" 

"Merlin!" Merlin's body automatically froze again, hoping that maybe like before, he wouldn't look like someone who should be given any interest, especially by an irate king who was making his way towards him. Alas, it was not to be, because as soon as Arthur was in front of him, the blonde demanded, "Where have you been? I specifically told you not to wander off alone! And just before we're about to reach the castle! What do you think it would look like when he finds out that I've lost my counsellor and sorcerer because said idiot would rather be gawking like a simpleton in town than meeting the king of this land? Have you no sense of propriety? I should-" 

Arthur suddenly stopped his tirade when he found himself staring into a pair eyes from a girl who was looking at him in amazement. 

"Goodness! You sound like my brother when he's angry!" she commented before slipping out from under Merlin's cloak. "Well, thank you, kind sir," she said to Merlin with a smile, "Now that you said it, I do feel horrible for making my friend worry. Goodbye, then. I'll be seeing you again!" 

"Uh... goodbye..." Merlin said, but she was already too far away, easily flitting through the crowd, lost in the sea of bodies. 

"Merlin," Arthur said, making Merlin turn towards him again, "Why was there a girl hiding under your cloak?" 

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of Camelot finally reached Cair Paravel. The castle looked aglow in the distance and when they came nearer it was because the stones were burnished nearly white in colour and there were motifs on the archways of the entrance made from what Arthur was amazed to note, ivory. There were bright flags fluttering from the turrets and as soon as they neared the gate, trumpets sounded to herald their coming. 

Standing at the entrance of the gate was a man, a crown on top of his golden head and a welcoming smile behind his neatly cut beard. Beside him was a woman, also golden haired with a crown on her and although Arthur could not see it, Merlin thought there was a radiance within her besides an ethereal beauty he sees in only a few women. 

"Welcome, King Arthur of Camelot, to Cair Paravel," the man said, coming forward to shake Arthur's hand as soon as the Camelot King, Merlin and the Knights dismounted their horses, "I hope the journey from Camelot was not difficult. I am King Caspian the Tenth and this is my Queen, Lilliandil. We came from to greet you on behalf of the High King and our royal brother and sisters who awaits inside for reasons I will explain to Your Majesty as soon as I can. Come! Come inside!" 

Arthur, Merlin and the knights were escorted into the castle and while he and King Caspian exchanged some light talk and pleasantries, the Camelot King noted that the castle felt airer and brighter than his home in Albion and he was amused to see, less sombre and fancier.  
His late father, Uther, had not taken importance of beautifying the castle as long as it was comfortable and looked majestic and intimidating enough for any guests invited to the Camelot. Swords and shields hung on the walls as well as tapestries with the Camelot's coat of arms and colours.  
In Cair Paravel, the tapestries were more colourful, and other than the Narnia's coat of arms, there were tapestries depicting figures, animals and landscapes as if there was a story behind every scene. The weaponries on display were also more eclectic than the standard spears, shields and swords, each weapons seeming to have come from different cultures and time.  
The more interesting the displays, the slower Arthur walked, and King Caspian explained the more interesting ones, whether they originated from Telmar or Narnia. Merlin was more interested in the tapestries and one in particular where he sees four people with crowns on their heads, riding horses and chasing after a white stag in a wooded area. Other tapestries, if not depicting wars and battles, showed only one ruler with a King and Queen, but this one has four because neither of them looked more superior than the other as if they were all on equal standing. 

"Ah," the Narnia King said, "it must be fate that your eye has caught this one in particular Lord Emrys. They are the ancient kings and queens or Narnia who broke the Witch's spell of a hundred years of winter more than a thousand years ago. They are brothers and sisters and the eldest brother was crowned the High King who rules all the Kings and Queen in Narnia. Narnia was at its golden age when the kings and queens disappeared fifteen years later, chasing a white stag in the woods." 

"They are the ones that King Peter has told us about - their namesake, the Magnificent, the Just, the Gentle and the Valiant?" Arthur asked. 

"That is correct, your Majesty," said Caspian, "but not quite." 

Caspian gestured that they all keep walking before he continued, "The High King, his brother and sisters did disappear but they returned to Narnia after an impassioned call for aid from the crown prince of Telmar when his throne was unlawfully seized by the regent, by using the magic Horn of the Queen Gentle. After the War of Deliverance has been fought and won, the rightful heir of Telmar became King and the kingdom united with Narnia with the will of its kings and queens." 

"History has repeated itself," Arthur stated, remembering Peter's tale of Caspian's plight before he became king. 

Caspian smiled. "Oh, no. It has only been fifteen years since the kings and queens of old saved Narnia from descent and helped this King to gain back his throne from the usurper." 

Arthur stared at Caspian in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"The High King Peter, his royal brother and sisters are the true Ancient rulers of Narnia," Caspian replied. 

At that moment, they have reached the end of the hallway and two guards pushed open the doors in the front of them that led them to a beautiful hall where the walls and floor were made of coloured stone and marble. At the end of the hall were two thrones and a step above behind the thrones were four more. The light filtering from the stained glass behind the thrones threw a myriad of colours to the hall, lending an air of magic and beauty. 

On the four thrones sat four people and as Arthur stepped over the threshold of room, the man in the middle stood up and gave the Camelot King a warm smile. He was Peter, Arthur realised with a start. Where Arthur could definitely feel his own age lined under his beard, Peter's face sill looked smooth as if he barely aged more than five years since Arthur last saw him. The other three also stood up and he saw that the one at Peter's left was Edmund and on the King's right was Susan, both looking majestic in their royal fineries, and just as young as the High King. The young woman beside Susan looked suspiciously familiar but when he heard Merlin behind him give a strangled sound, he instantly knew that she was the girl he saw hiding under Merlin's cloak in the market not more than an hour before, her gay smile recognisable even with a crown on her head and her form resplendently dressed in silk and damask. 

"Let me present to you, your Majesty, High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant," King Caspian announced, "the Kings and Queens of old from the golden age of Narnia. Your Majesties, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." 

"Welcome, Arthur!" Peter said, "Welcome to Narnia!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So... you truly are a king from a thousand years' ago?"

A nod and an indulgent smile.

"Ah. Just checking.... Your Majesty."

"....."

"Are you sure you're not magic?"

Edmund stared at Merlin for a bit before breaking into laughter. Peter and Lucy joined him in his mirth while Susan just smiled in amusement.

Arthur gave Merlin a look of annoyance at the sorcerer's lack of deference. But he could not deny the fact that he was as curious as Merlin was as to the real story with Peter and his siblings. From the moment Arthur saw them, he could not help but stare and wondered how it came to be that they maintained their youth considering the fact that they're supposedly over a thousand years old.

"No, we're not," Peter affirmed.

Merlin leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table and waited for an explanation and when the high king looked at Arthur, the blonde merely replied with a quirk of his eyebrows to say that he was waiting for an answer as well.

After the surprising event in the throne room, the Camelot delegation was invited for a casual sit-down on one of the more private rooms of the castle where a table of light foods and drinks was prepared for the guests to freshen their palate. Merlin didn't even wait for Arthur to take a sip of the proffered wine before asking the monarch closest to him, which was King Edmund, about how Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy managed to disappear a thousand years ago and appeared again in Narnia, younger than before they left.

"We came from a different world... much different than Narnia," began Peter, "what we told you before, it was all true but there were some left unsaid. Yes, there was a war in our world, The Great War, forcing my brother, sisters and I to separate from our parents and join our relatives in the country. It was there that we stumbled upon a door into another country of another world. We found Narnia, a country that has gone through one hundred years of winter, cursed by the White Witch, Jardis, a self-proclaimed ruler of the land. There was a prophecy, a rhyme, that when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits on the four thrones of Cair Paravel, the winter will end and so will her reign. When she found out that we: Edmund, Susan, Lucy and I - the children of Adam and Eve - have appeared in Narnia, she began to hunt us down so the prophecy would not be fulfilled. The only thing left to do was to go to fight her and her army and it was at Beruna where the Witch was vanquished and the golden age of Narnia began.

"We were crowned Kings and Queens and together we ruled Narnia for fifteen years. One day we went hunting for a white stag, one that grants you wishes, but we never did manage to catch it.. just stumbled back into our world from whence we came before it all started. Narnia's time flows differently than of our world and when we came back, we became once again the boys and girls living in the countryside, displaced by the Great War."

Merlin frowned. "Time runs differently between the two worlds."

"Yes," Peter replied, "1000 years have passed when we came to Narnia a second time to answer Caspian's call for aid. And we have been coming and going when Aslan, The Great Lion, King of the Beasts, son of the Emperor-over-the-sea and the creator of Narnia, wills it. And every time, when we travel from our world to Narnia, time would have quickly passed either a year to fifty to a thousand and then revert back in time when we return to our world."

There was a lull of silence before Merlin spoke again in a hushed voice, "It must be difficult coming back to see people you care about already gone..."

Arthur shared his commiseration. Merlin has always have more insight of the human heart and quicker in understanding of things out of the norm and lack the hesitance in voicing out his opinion, than Arthur has. So the King merely allows his trusted counselor and friend to speak out, weaving his mind into the tale and voicing out what Arthur means to say only a few seconds too late.

"It is," Queen Susan agreed with a sad smile, "We have lost a lot of valuable friends and allies."

"But we have gained new ones who we also love and cherish," Queen Lucy said, beaming at Caspian and his Queen.

Caspian fairly radiated pride and happiness and it was evident how such high-esteem he has put the ancient Kings and Queens in his mind.

"And new allies," Peter said raising his goblet towards Arthur with a grin, "And this time we will be more truthful about it." 

Arthur grinned as well and raised his own goblet of wine and said, "To a new, more honest, alliance."

The rest of the kings and queen raised their own drinks and together said the words, "To the new alliance."

 

The feast held by Narnia to welcome the delegation from Camelot was different than Merlin was used to, especially held by a royal family. The sorcerer felt that it was a mix between a feast held by a lord and a celebration held by the common masses because after the usual speech and salutation from both leaders, the social mingling instantly went underway. Food and drinks were laid out on the tables but the tables were not the main centre of which to coalesce. Some just stood up taking a plate of food with them and wandered, some skipped the meal altogether to talk to a friend across the room and some merely went outside to join the rest of the Narnian crowd for a more robust entertainment.

Merlin found out how robust it was when he was instantly pulled for a dance with some fauns and dryads, just after they managed to persuade him into ingesting a few cupfuls of wine making his head spin and his magic seeping out of his pores, exhilarating his companions into a more furious form revelry where Merlin thought the music sounded louder and wilder, the grapes of the wine smelling richer and potent and dances becoming merrier and frenzied.

Arthur was still in the castle who, after partaking in some food, drinks and comfortable conversations, has excused himself to step outside the hall and onto the balcony overlooking an ocean lit by the light of the full moon. Arthur thought he saw an animal on fours walking on the sand but dismissed it when he heard someone come up to him to join him outside.

"Arthur," Edmund said, "Out for some fresh air?"

"Yes, I am," Arthur replied, "I hope I'm not breaking any protocol?"

Edmund laughed. "As you can see, we're not much for protocol around here."

Arthur laughed as well. It was true. Everyone mingled with everyone else, and they find it not odd when any one of the kings and queens stepped away from their tables to join the other Narnian folks to talk and joke with them. The Narnians were still respectful with the kings and queens but their interaction was freer, lighter and more candid. Arthur also took his cue from his counterparts, in which he forbade his first knight, Leon to attend to him, ordering the ginger haired man to join in the festivities to encourage and foster a friendly relationship between his people and that of Narnia's.

He was sorry Gueneviere was not able to come because he knew she would've enjoyed it more than any royal gathering that Camelot has and will be able to hold past, present and future. It was a pity Camelot was a stickler for social definition even after having a commoner as a queen and another as one of the king's adviser, but if he would have suggested a gathering such as the one Narnia has, his other advisers and the rest of the royal court would keel over in shock before going into a fit about proper procedures and protocol. Also, he was loathe to separate himself from the formality because it would also feel like he was separating himself from the legacy of his father's who even being a tyrant about anything magical, was still the king who conquered and built Camelot into the glorious kingdom which Arthur was born into.

"I've heard about Morgana," Edmund said, breaking Arthur out of his jovial mood.

Arthur turned to look at Edmund and sees the sympathy and sadness in the young man's eyes. Arthur remembered the first time Edmund arrived in Camelot and how Morgana had taken a shine to him that long ago. It was one of those happy times where they were young and full of spirit and courage to face any matters head-on without thinking of the consequences.

Edmund held his eyes for a moment more before Arthur broke their silently shared grief by turning back to the view of the waves gently rolling onto the sand.

"She is safe," Arthur said quietly, "After Merlin defeated Morgana, he tied her magic down to keep her safe as well as the people around her. It made her mad but the druids have agreed to let her live with them where she can meditate to calm her mind. Merlin says that it was for the best because even if he is strong enough to keep her magic bound, he cannot foresee what would happen in the future." Arthur continued mirthlessly. "Hopefully, if that happens, her need for revenge would have already waned."

Edmund smiled. "But you have forgiven her and still love her, she being blood. When one can forgive the other, there will be less danger of being trapped in a vicious circle of hatred."

Arthur chuckled. "How old are you, truthfully? They say you are a thousand years' old. But you look like you are 17 years of age but talk like someone older."

Edmund made a thoughtful sound. "I believe we should be counting the years I have been king to answer that question. Hmmm... 25? But it is very odd. Going back to being a boy that first time we left Narnia, I felt changed. I was quiet and grave as Edmund the Just who fullheartedly resides the council of judgement in the High King's stead while Peter goes on campaigns and fights battles. Then suddenly, as a boy, I'm not a king anymore and I felt as if a burden has been lifted off of my shoulders and I feel again the joy of youth that I haven't felt for a long time. It is true I am still a king of Narnia but now I am more of an exalted adviser for Caspian who has already proven himself to be a good king, beloved by the Old and New Narnians. We couldn't have crowned a better man to continue the line of Adam and Eve for Narnia's throne.

"But that aside, I have been in a similar affair of betrayal. Worse yet, I was the traitor in the midst," said Edmund.

Arthur stared at him and said dryly. "Another legend unsaid?"

Edmund tipped his head down to hide his sheepishness. "Yes, quite. I was young, horrid and arrogant and easily swayed by temptation. When I met the White Witch Jardis, she promised me sweets if I was to bring my brother and sisters to her. I was greedy and she was beautiful and kind but when I failed she made me a prisoner. Aslan rescued me but because I was already deemed a traitor in the eyes of Narnia, my life has become forfeit and Jardis, as what has been laid by the Deep Magic, can lay claim upon me. An eye for an eye, Aslan exchanged his life for me on the Stone Table where death is mete by law."

Edmund sighed and rubbed his face. "Aslan was gone but the prophecy has already begun. You see, only with Aslan's appearance, winter has already started to fade away and her power on Narnia has become tenuous. Only by killing us will she be able to gain back her rule. We went to war at Beruna and was nearly defeated until Aslan appeared to rescue us."

Arthur raised in eyebrows in surprise. "Magic? Or is he merely invincible?"

"Both," Edmund replied, "The Deep Magic has an old clause that Jardis was not aware of. When an innocent life is being given willingly for a traitor's own, the Table of Stone will break and time will turn back around. Aslan gained back his life and was able to save us by bringing reinforcement and his own glorious might. He killed the Witch and made me, a traitor, a knight and a king."

"A past traitor," a new voice said from behind them.

Edmund felt a hand clasp his shoulder before it pulled him close to a broad-chested body. Already Peter has started to fill out, about to become the tall, strong warrior again like he had already become that 1000 year's ago.

Peter gave his brother a comforting hug before releasing the young man who was blushing in embarrassment. "What Edmund has forgotten to tell you was that he nearly died going against the Witch himself. We were all fighting for our lives but Edmund was the only one to quickly realise that to defeat Jardis was to destroy her power."

"I would have died if not for Aslan. Again." Edmund said wryly.

"He has forgiven you. And loves you. We all do," Peter said sternly.

"Is Edmund being grave again?" Lucy demanded, suddenly joining them at the balcony as well.

"Must you, brother?" Susan said resignedly, walking behind Lucy, "It's all in the past."

"If I don't remember, how will I grow up to become a wise and just king when I grow older," Edmund joked.

The monarchs laughed in amusement before Lucy spoke up, "Come! Let us go outside! I saw Merlin dancing with the fauns and dryads just now! And I think there were some maenads..."

"I think I'll join Queen Lilliandil instead and then retire for the night," Susan told her, "I am quite tired out."

After Susan left, Lucy sighed. "Susan has gotten less fun nowadays."

"She's growing up, Lu," Peter said, ruffling his sister's hair teasingly.

"She was an adult before and she was still fun," Lucy said with a pout, "I swear, I think she prefers to stay in England than coming to Narnia. She used to join us in battles but now she hardly picks up her bow and arrow."

"Her heart probably lies elsewhere," Arthur suggested, knowing how fickle young women are with their feelings, "A young man in your world, perhaps."

Lucy made a face, prompting another round of laughter from the kings.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight filtered through the glass windows, casting its cheerful rays onto every available surface, making the room look warm and inviting with its comfortable splendour. The wind brought the salty scent of the ocean from the east of the castle and along with the dampened scent of soil of the woods from the west, mingling to create an aroma of nature. Birds sang their songs, piercing the quietness of the day with their melody that musicians would find difficult to recreate but would try anyway because everyone knows the the birds are unmatchable in their skill as they were the first to create music when Aslan breathed life into Narnia.

All in all, it was another beautiful day in the land of Aslan.

"Oh God, make them stop." Merlin groaned.

A snuffle and a huff came from beside Merlin's left before the person stuck his hand out of the covers and said sleepily, "Why don't you just... magic the curtains closed?"

If Merlin cared to open his eyes, he would see fingers wriggling in a motion only non-magic people would make when talking about 'magic'. He didn't care to make sure of course, but he could guess.

The sorceror stuck his own hand out of the covers and waved once and the curtains gently fell down, dimming the lights and sounds and smell, making it more bearable for the sorceror and his companion in their hung-over state.

Merlin sighed in relief and burrowed deeper under the covers, his mind already about to slip back into unconciousness when he heard the excrutiating sound of a knock on the door and a boisterous greeting shouting at him from the doorway. "Good morning, Merlin!"

Merlin groaned again. "Arthur, please go away."

"Is that the way you talk to your King?" Arthur exclaimed way too loudly and way too cheerfully. "Come on! Get up! You should know better than to drink more than you used to. What were you thinking? If you were-"

The sudden halt in Arthur rant would have brought joy to Merlin's over sensitized brain that has the makings of a major headache but instead it worried him that he dared to pull the covers down from his head to peer at what had caught Arthur's attention. The King was staring at the spot right behind him...

"By the Lion's Mane, Arthur," Edmund croaked, sitting up and rubbing his face in a groggy manner, "You're too loud. Please have mercy."

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest, apparently regaining his composure when he saw that Edmund and Merlin were still clothed and that he has not found them in a compromising position.

"Well, it's not my fault that I did not expect to find you in my advisor's bed with said advisor sharing the covers come morning," Arthur drawled, arching his eyebrow. "I hope the sharing of covers was the only thing going on last night?"

Edmund growled and Merlin had the audacity to give Arthur a thoughtful look as if he was trying to remember what happened a few hours ago.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Edmund, feel free to sleep in," he said before looking at the sorcerer, "But Merlin, I need you to wake up right now. You've been given the task to keep the documentations of our visit and I cannot be scrounging through your mess looking for them."

The King of Camelot yanked the part of the covers on top of Merlin and instantly Merlin curled inwards like a new born babe.

Merlin whimpered, expecting his king to continue his lecture but all that came out of the man was a choked exclamation. "Merlin! There's-there's a half-naked boy attached to your body."

Merlin and Edmund simultaneously twisted their head around to look at the other before realising that no, it was not Edmund that Arthur was talking about but someone else. The two looked down and yes, yes there was a half-naked boy attached to Merlin. His hip to be precise.

"Bacchus..." Edmund said.

"Wasn't he the one with the meanads?" Merlin asked, peering at the sleeping boy whose only attire was a fawn-skin and vine-leaves crushed against the wild curls of his hair.

"I would call him their leader," Edmund said, "He's usually gone as soon as the wildest of the revelries die down. He must've been affected by your magic to not want to leave you yet."

Merlin rubbed his eyes. "Umm... Is this going to be a problem?"

"Not when he's asleep," Edmund told him, suddenly lowering his voice, "He and the meanads are wild people and we take care to not indulge in their influence too much. "

"No, I meant- nevermind." Merlin sighed. "So no waking the wild boy then."

"More of and entity, actually," the Just King corrected him, "An entity whose influence is of wine and intoxication."

"Great," Arthur groused, "Mix Merlin and intoxication, expect the entirety of Camelot's harvest to turn blue and the dogs start tweeting like a bird."

Merlin protested, "It was just that one time!"

"So, it's some sort of spirit, then?" Arthur asked, ignoring the scowling sorceror.

Edmund shrugged. "I believe so. But in our world, where I'm actually from, Bacchus is considered a god by one of the ancient civilisation."

Arthur threw his hands up. "First a queen, now a wild god. I can't take you anywhere, can I Merlin. What's next? A talking Ape?"

 

xxxx

"Oh! Arthur, look! A unicorn!"

"No- Merlin! Get back here! You are not to bring draught and famine to Camelot and her ally, do you hear me? MERLIN!"

* * *

The unicorn, of course, is different than the one they met in Camelot, in which it, like all other talking beasts, needs no keeper other than Aslan and they could talk and would offer them their names and transport on their back if one is worthy enough. Merlin itched to touch the unicorn's nose and stroke its mane and after a lot of staring and clumsy ramblings from the sorceror, the unicorn gave a neighing laugh and allowed the man to do so and before the mythical creature left, he touched his lips to Merlin's ear and whispered his name.

It took a while for Arthur to catch up to Merlin who magicked himself to where the unicorn was nibbling on the berries from the bushes beside the castle. When he did, the unicorn has already galloped away and although Arthur was sorry he did not have the chance to meet the horned talking beast he was more relieved that Merlin had not said anything that would cause offence to the animal.

Even before Merlin lost his awestruck look at meeting a talking unicorn, Arthur grabbed him by the arm, intending to drag him back into the castle. However, before he could take more than two steps, he turned around and saw a horse appear a few feet away from him. From the air.

"Oh my God... it's a pegasus..." Merlin breathed, clutching at the back of Arthur's jacket.

Arthur took a step back, pushing Merlin back in the process. "Is it able to bring curses like unicorns?"

"I've not read that anywhere, no," said Merlin after a moment of thought.

The two stopped whispering to each other when the horse clopped towards them and when it was close, it tilted its head and asked, "Merlin the magician? And King Arthur of Camelot?"

"Errr... yes. Yes, we are," Arthur answered hesitantly.

"The High King cordially sends an invitation and would be pleased if Your Majesty and Merlin, the Magician, would join him to break the morning fast in the private dining room with his royal brothers and sisters," the winged horse said.

"It would be our pleasure to break fast with His Majesty," Arthur said, "Thank you."

The horse gave Arthur an approximation of a bow and said, "Your Majesty. By your leave."

The king nodded and off the winged horse went into the air and even after the pegasus disappeared from view, it took them a while to realise that they were still holding back their breath in amazement.

"Imagine if we could ride one of those things..." Arthur said in wonder.

Merlin just huffed, still dazed and wondered himself if he could charm the pegasus into allowing him to inspect the joint where the wings and horse's body meets.

Arthur gave the sorceror a side-ways look. "Whatever you're thinking, think harder before you do anything."

Merlin gave his king a incredulous look. "You wanted to _ride_ it!"

"That's what normal people would want to do, Merlin. _You_ would want to do something invasive with it," Arthur said and after a moment continued, "I thinks it's a she. So be careful. Your fumbling with kitchen maids and impressionable young ladies won't help with a regal creature such as that."

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "You're sure you're not in love with her yourself? She should watch out for you more than I."

Arthur elbowed Merlin hard at the stomach, satisfied that it made the sorceror stagger back. "Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin groaned. "Prat."

"Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking a few bits and pieces from the CoN movies but this fic will mostly come from the book :)


End file.
